


Victorious Ecstasy

by Romandy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: I still cannot write ha!, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romandy/pseuds/Romandy
Summary: Prince Canute rides on his high from both a heavy dose of alcohol and the euphoria of having won a successful squabble with his father.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Victorious Ecstasy

“You lot! Drink as much as you please! All of this will come out of Prince Canute’s own treasury!”

Prince Canute chuckled into his drink as Thorkell roared such welcoming words to his companions. As much of a glutton he was for drink and battle, Thorkell’s charm and charisma still managed to lure in both young and old to the merry-making. Even as Askeladd left the party hall to take care of personal business, he still left in high spirits. The air was filled to the brim with sounds, smells, and sights of food and joy. 

The prince sat in his seat, enjoying the seclusion from the rest of the room. It had been minutes since his serious discussion with Askeladd. With nothing to pass the time, he allowed the servants to refill his drink. He had lost count on the number of times Thorkell ordered in another round of beer. The alcohol took its time to settle in, and within the lonesome thoughts of the prince, strong memories from that day began to play on repeat inside his head.

“Come forward ten paces.”

Within the courtroom of his father, the king, light penetrated through the dim windows and faded into the abyss of his unfilial malice. Canute could almost wade into the marsh of the dark, murky shadows as he stepped closer to King Sweyn. 

Even in this joyous air of merry-making, he could not calm himself as he recalled the memories of the day into his head again and again. He thought back again to the moment he nearly slipped his anger and got himself in trouble. That smug feeling he had to conceal after both he and Askeladd had successfully outsmarted his father from assassinating him right then and there on the court.

Victory had never tasted so damn sweet.

“I shall take my leave.” Prince Canute declared to the boisterous room. The men who noticed the prince leaving nodded in his direction in respect. The party hall was too crowded for him to sort out his thoughts. 

He staggered onto the snow, leaving behind a mess of footprints that dragged behind him. In his blurry vision, he noticed a silhouette of Thorfinn leaning back against the walls of a nearby barn. He’d been wiping sweat off his brow, seemingly as if he had just come back from a round of fisticuffs. Training, perhaps? Bandages were still wrapped tight round Thorfinn’s right arm, though this time with one of his knives tied at the end. Canute resisted the temptation to laugh unceremoniously at the sight, though his throat could not suppress a few giggles. The sounds of mischief along with his own heavy footsteps notified Thorfinn that he was approaching his way.

“You’re drunk.” He deadpanned, unswayed by the prince’s tipsy state. 

“I know.” Canute responded. He continued to stagger ungracefully towards Thorfinn, who stepped forward and offered to catch him halfway. But the deadweight of a man in a drunken stupor forced Thorfinn back onto the wall behind him with a heavy thud. The combined momentum of their fall and the passing breeze of a chilly wind sent Canute’s ponytail into a flying mess. Canute timidly tucked his hair back behind his ears as he leaned towards Thorfinn.

“Kiss me. Now.”

Thorfinn could not believe his eyes. 

For the past few days, he watched as Prince Canute singlehandedly brought Thorkell over to his side, and with mere words alone, swayed soldiers under his command, things the former Canute would not have been able to do. He had half-expected that the sweet little princess would grow some balls eventually. But now, that moment was finally here. Too soon even, and he did not know what to feel. He looked up and narrowed his sights to the man that stood before him. He could almost see the same dead look in Canute's eyes as they adjusted to this bloody cruel world. 

But something else was there. His eyes did not reflect the same anger and despair at the world as Thorfinn did. He just didn’t understand what it was.

Just a few days ago, Thorfinn had been the one who pinned Canute underneath him. They had been quarrelling over something he can no longer recall. In the heat of the moment, Thorfinn tackled the princess into submission, hands already gripping wrists into place. He remembered how cute the princess looked when he squirmed beneath him, how tears threatened to drip down his blonde lashes as Thorfinn gave in to the temptation and left red marks on his smooth pale skin. And how, despite Canute’s lips murmured in protest, his body continued to arch towards him in response to its instinctual lust. Ever since then, it was always he who had his way with the princess. 

So how in the world did he become the prey this time?

"Is something the matter?" Canute asked when Thorfinn seemed to be frozen in place.

Thorfinn recollected his thoughts and snapped back to reality. "Nuthin',” he replied. “Not a damn thing at all."

Canute had Thorfinn pressed into a corner now, his knee snugly finding rest between the latter’s thighs. All that alcohol he had at Thorkell's gathering earlier certainly must have gotten to him now. His eyes were full to the brim with lust from the alcohol and the adrenaline rush from commanding an entire army, from having just survived his own father's clutches at Gainsbourough. He allowed a moment to let their breaths intermingle, pressing his forehead against the other. The nauseating smell of beer and wine was enough to overwhelm Thorfinn’s senses into an intoxicating state.

Chaste was not a word in the prince’s mind right now, as he feverishly devoured Thorfinn's lips in hungry desperation. Thorfinn could not protest much under the overwhelming passion his partner provided. He felt a prickle of fear in his heart but did not dare show it. Instead, he relaxed into the kiss in the same moment his shoulders stopped struggling against Canute's strong grip. His lips relaxed and allowed Canute's tongue to intertwine with his own. For once, he let the king truly rule over him. 

The young king pulled back to find a flushed Thorfinn gasping for air. Impressed at the sight he had created, he let go of Thorfinn but kept him close, allowing his right hand to cup his flustered cheeks. Canute rubbed his thumb across Thorfinn’s pinked cheeks and then down to tease his lower lip, feeling the dampness from their mixed saliva.

"How cute," he remarked. And before Thorfinn could deflect his words with banter, he was once again silenced, this time with a series of kisses along his jawline. He could see the puffs of warm air form as his body shook in pure ecstasy. And rule over he did. In one fell swoop, Canute slid his hand underneath one of Thorfinn’s thighs and pulled it up to maximize their body contact. In his mind, all he wanted was just more.

"I thought that-" Thorfinn breathed through his words "-you said- ah!- your god does not allow this kind of-"

"-relationship?" Canute finished. He roamed his hands onto Thorfinn's clothed chest as the other began to embrace him with his free hand. He thought back to the first time he laid eyes on the peasant boy, the times when they argued over the silliest of matters, the first time they shared a meal, their first kiss, their most intimate moments. Each memory he went through lit tiny embers of pure warmth into his heart. How silly of Thorfinn to comment on the morality of their secret affair when they were already so far into their 'sin'.

"If He is truly up there, He can watch." Canute concluded with a lick on Thorfinn's earlobe. He could feel the heat emanating from his partner’s cheeks. He glanced sideways to see Thorfinn’s lips slightly agape and moist. Canute leaned closer to Thorfinn’s side sensually whispering, "I won't let Him tell me what to do anymore," and watched in glee from the periphery of his vision as Thorfinn shuddered in pleasure.

Even as the cold of the winter night nipped into their exposed skin, Thorfinn wished they could stay like this forever. He almost expected Canute to close his eyes and succumb to the effects of the alcohol. Looking down at his lover, he could see the smooth flowing locks that graced the prince's head.

He kind of had hair this soft once, when that English woman combed through his locks until the strands of his hair shone like brand-new. He can still recall the warm feeling of motherly hands upon his head. One of the few comforting memories of his life. Thorfinn slid his free hand further up Canute's back and began to do the same, feeling the softness of his ponytail. He reached further up to the tie that held the prince’s hair together and watched in awe as they cascaded down his shoulders.

Prince Canute found himself hum in encouragement as gentle hands combed through his hair and roamed the small of his back. Curious about the state of his lover, he raised his knee to feel for an erection. He grinned as Thorfinn let out a hiccupped sigh from the sensation. That was all he needed to know.

“W-wait.” Thorfinn whined in protest, though his tone seemed beg for more.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Here.” Canute reassured his partner as he rolled his hips into Thorfinn’s thigh, allowing his protruding arousal to press through layers of fabric. “I’m hard too.”

Thorfinn nearly bit his tongue from the prince’s unapologetic declaration. “No, I mean, I’m still recovering.” He continued and raised his right arm, the one bound together with Askeladd’s makeshift splint and Thorfinn’s dagger.

“Oh.” 

Canute did not even try to hide his disappointment. Canute leaned back and the prince began to scan him up and down. He’s still recovering from a broken arm and a few bruises. 

“Fine. I’ll take it easy today. Just… let me grind on you for a bit,” the prince insisted. There was no convincing him to stop. If there was one thing that never left the prince, it was his demanding, selfish nature. He once again rolled his hips onto Thorfinn, emphasizing on the pressure to gain more friction. 

“O-okay… but,” Thorfinn let out an exasperated sigh, giving in to another one of Canute’s requests. “Just make it quick.”

Canute resumed pressing his hardness onto Thorfinn, this time moving his hips into a rhythm to relieve his arousal. High-pitched whines and sighs escaped his throat… Looking down, he noticed Thorfinn was no longer embracing him and instead began to palm his neglected cock underneath the hems of his breeches, further tightening the fabric. Canute pitied the clumsy handiwork Thorfinn displayed with his non-dominant hand that he decided to offer his own, delicately tugging down the waist band to be able to get a better hold on Thorfinn’s hard member.

“I thought you were a dual-wielder,” he joked, only to be responded with a “Shut the fuck up” and a reddened face. The prince chuckled as he began to pay special attention to his partner’s cock and stroked it simultaneously to the rhythmic cycle of his crotch grinding onto Thorfinn’s thigh. Soon, Thorfinn’s breaths became heavy and mixed with curses. Surely, it wouldn’t be fair if he came first without me, Prince Canute thought. He loosened his hand and stepped back. Thorfinn let out a low growl in protest, sending shivers down Canute’s spine. He met his gaze with Thorfinn’s maintained his stare as he began to kneel. 

“Fuck.” Thorfinn’s eyes were glazed, seeing nothing else except for the sight of the prince lapping at his hardened dick, slurping any and all precum dripping at its tip. Just beneath him, Canute spread his knees and reached down to slowly stroke himself to completion. 

“Hurry up and cum already.” Thorfinn pleaded through gritted teeth. His gentle hand upon Canute’s silken hair tightened itself in feral need, forcing him down until his dick pulsated through the walls of his throat. Canute gagged at the sudden intrusion, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. But all he could think of was the captivating allure of Thorfinn’s dominance over him. As if on command, spurts of cum spilled onto the snow as Canute pumped his fist vigorously throughout his euphoric high. Just above him, incoherent nothings and indistinguishable swears formed on Thorfinn’s lips. He’s close. Canute began to swirl his tongue just as he had done several times before when Thorfinn was on edge, just how he likes it. Soon enough, the sensation of warm liquid began to fill up his throat. Canute leaned back and held the base of Thorfinn’s erection in order to continue squeezing his semen into his mouth. A bitter, unpleasant taste. The same unpleasant sensation he received when receiving his first taste of beer. The taste did not go away as he absentmindedly swallowed his partner’s cum. Rising from his knees, he captured Thorfinn’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Thorfinn lazily returned the kiss as the exhaustion from their coitus began to settle. The harsh taste of his own cum in Canute’s mouth was the only thing keeping him awake at this point. Once again, his hand began to comb through the prince’s hair. As their lips separated and their gazes met, Canute’s silken hair bunched up under Thorfinn’s fist as the two held each other close.

But alas, all good times must come to an end, as Prince Canute stirred back into his senses.

"You were preparing for a duel with Askeladd, weren’t you?" 

Thorfinn tensed up and only responded with a grunt after a long pause. Canute did not fully understand Thorfinn’s intentions for wanting to duel against Askeladd. The only time he dared to ask, he was met with glaring eyes and a soured mood. This time, he resorted to avoid daring to ask such a question again.

“What do you plan to do after your duel with him?” he asked instead.

Thorfinn went silent in pensive thought. He combed his hand through Canute's hair one last time as they slowly eased out of each other's embrace. Thorfinn half-expected to see the same old princess with that weak gaze of his. But he was only met with determined eyes that continued to confound him.

“I honestly don’t know,” Thorfinn admitted. He tried to rack his brain on where he’d go. Back home, probably. Several scenarios played in his mind as he tried to imagine what would happen after he would finally win his duel. 

“You could come with me.” Canute suggested. Even in his questionably sober state, he spoke with certainty, as if he were commanding Thorfinn to come with. 

The chill began to nip harshly on Thorfinn's skin now. He tried to imagine a life following the Prince Canute and where this relationship would go.

It probably wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> October Romandy: "I have even more works about Canute and Thorfinn coming up soon!"
> 
> *checks calendar* Wait a minute... it's March now... 
> 
> -sigh-
> 
> I just realized that this small fandom already has a tendency to write fanfiction that includes a drunk Canute. Here’s my contribution to that collection. Hahaha. I integrated some plot points from Little White Rabbit, my other fic (though I wrote Victorious Ecstasy first before that one), but both fics can be considered as independent from each other and personally, that is how I view these two babies of mine. Lol.


End file.
